Scarlet Roses and Purple Lips
by CanteculLuiA
Summary: BatB AU: One mistake and Rey found herself accused of the death of various politicians, including the Supreme Leader of the Union. But, one member of the First Order was still alive and despite his wounds, Kylo Ren was willing to keep her alive and out of prison if she helped him overthrow the Resistance and reclaim the title as the rightful heir unless she claimed his heart first.
1. Gnossienne I

"Is this necessary?"

Rey lifted her cuffed hands and looked at her bruised wrists. The man taking her to the eerie wooden cabin turned to look at them as well, then rolled his eyes lacking any ounce of empathy or mercy. He turned his back on her again and unlocked the door with a code only known by him, then opened it, waiting for her to follow him inside. With careful steps and barely keeping her panic from building inside her up to the point of forcing her to have a meltdown or at least to throw up, Rey entered as well. The place was rather impressive for a cabin. Of course, it was already very modern on the outside anyway, and more of a minimalist palace in the middle of the woods rather than a mere cabin.

_No furniture? _she observed.

"Please take off your filthy shoes and put on those slippers."

She furrowed and looked at her trainers. They were _very _filthy and her toes were almost on the outside, but he didn't have to point out that she was not wearing shiny Italian leather shoes like he did. She was lucky to even have that miserable pair of trainers. There were years when she was going around the town mostly barefoot until she found something thrown in the trash bin. Sometimes the shoes were bigger, sometimes smaller, but at least she had something to keep her feet protected from burns, blisters, cuts and the cold winters.

Sighing, she took off her shoes and put on the fluffy slippers. Oh, they were comfortable and so clean that it made her feel bad for ruining them with her sweaty feet.

"You are going to stay here for as long as it is required. You've been assigned a bedroom upstairs, next to the master bedroom as he'll most likely need you constantly. He hasn't recovered yet."

The man kept roaming around the open space, waving at the empty living room. He then went behind the counter separating the living room from the small kitchen to open the fridge. She had never seen so much food before… or maybe she had but never had access to it or anything else that weren't scraps she had to fight over or steal. The society really hated poor people.

"Excuse me," she uttered feeling her stomach rumble. "I don't get it. What do you want from me? Wasn't I supposed to be in jail?"

"My boss is a very…" he chuckled for a moment, before clearing his throat. "Ok. I won't call him nice, but rather peculiar when it comes to making decisions. I suppose for someone like you, going to jail would be rather a blessing. Free food and free housing."

Utterly insulted by his words and arrogant grin, she furrowed again with her cheeks burning like the fire behind the dumpsters where she spent a good portion of her life. Just because life had been unfair to her and she made some poor decisions, it didn't mean that she even wanted to go to prison. After all, it had been only an accident. Life on the streets never turned easier regardless of the years spent learning all of its secret survival methods and, as she grew older, she only became more aware of the dangers and of how useless her existence was. She saw paramedics running to save lives. She saw teachers welcoming children in the morning and doing adorable activities with them. In fact, the little she knew came mostly from spying on them teaching their pupils in the schoolyard, on the grass. All those children kept running around holding drawings of their dream jobs. Firefighters, doctors, ballerinas, policemen, singers, astronauts… they all had hope and dreams and plans. All she had was the will to survive and not be another corpse picked up by the authorities. The other people on the streets had told her about this - they all would end up in a freezer, waiting for future doctors to chop up their bodies and analyse their remains. They had no one to mourn them or remember them once dead, as they had no one to love them or care for them while alive. That was why when she saw those people breaking in that huge mansion, she followed them. At first, it was all about curiosity, but then she saw the shiny chandeliers, the golden accents, the red velvet, the paintings… she knew only a couple of fairy tales, but maybe that was how it was like to live in a castle. And whoever owned that castle, wouldn't have noticed a missing candlestick holder or two. However, the irony made it so that she hadn't even had the opportunity to touch one thing in that house. The lights turned from dim to bright, blinding her, and a man wearing a black robe and pyjamas appeared at the top of the staircase. Was he a prince or an ogre? He was imposing even in his nightclothes, but his voice was so deep that he actually startled her. Once he ran to her, she grabbed the candlestick holder and held it like her old staff. Without even paying any attention to his words and the panic in his voice, she lifted the heavy object and, as he tried to grab her by the arm, she hit him, bashing his skull in. Her eyes grew wider as she finally heard the cracking bones and saw the blood drops like rose petals flying in the wind. He fell on the ground and, despite her humane urge of checking if he was still alive, she left. She ran away, dropping the candlestick holder on her way out. Not only did she not even manage to steal something to make her life a bit less miserable for a while, but she ended up murdering someone and all for nothing.

She stayed hidden for weeks maybe months, barely sleeping and running away each time she heard a police car approaching. For a while, she started believing that it was all going to be fine. She was a nobody after all and that was the sole advantage. However, once the police started interrogating other strays, showing them photos of her taken from the security footage, she knew that it was only a matter of time until they would get their hands on her. But she had never expected them to accuse her of something much worse. She was indeed guilty of almost killing that man, but she never planted those bombs. She had hit him solely out of fear. She'd never intended to kill him… or everyone else in the house. And how and why would she plant bombs? She barely had water to drink and didn't even know them.

"Anyway," she heard the man again. "Wasting funds on prisoners like you is pointless, especially given the current political climate."

Rey decided to stop feeling insulted by his venom, so she just raised an eyebrow. What political climate?

"Therefore, you are going to pay for your crimes by taking care of my boss."

Take care of someone? But she knew nothing. She had certain skills as the people on the streets were still gifted somehow, but she barely knew how to read. What mad man would have appointed her someone's caregiver?

"Of course, your incompetence is obvious, so I kindly advise you to take this opportunity as your chance at becoming an actual person. Now follow me."

With her fists clenched, Rey followed him upstairs. She looked at the large door leading to the master bedroom, wondering if he was already there. She could have sworn that she heard some beautiful piano music. But as she entered her own bedroom, she forgot about the music and her jaw dropped. It was not as imposing as the mansion, but it was still amazing.

A bed! She had a bed!

"You have clothes in the wardrobe there and a few pairs of shoes. In the bathroom, you'll find hygiene products as well."

Rey stopped herself from looking around and turned to face the man.

"Thank you," she smiled overwhelmed.

"No need to thank _me _," he snarled. "Had I been him, I would have sent you to a labour camp or even better, had you beheaded."

The young woman took a step backwards. Whom exactly had she hit? Whose was that mansion? Even the mere fact that those two men had planted bombs in such a beautiful place was rather out of ordinary. Normal people didn't kill other normal people.

"The cuffs?" she uttered feeling her eyes burn and sting from the tears trying to escape them. The man rolled his eyes and kneeled in front of her. He checked her ankle monitor, then got back up and uncuffed her with code. She massaged her wrists with a pained grimace and nodded a thank you. As expected, the man was not impressed.

"I am going to leave you for now. Take your time to… bathe and change your clothes. You can spend your time getting to know the house, but I sincerely advise you not to even try to escape. It's pointless as we have guards and the monitor would announce the police immediately. Also, don't try to do anything to harm the boss again. You took him by surprise once, but the second time… I guess you still want to live."

"Am I not going to meet him yet?" she waggled on her way to the wardrobe.

"The boss might call you in case he needs you, but otherwise don't bother him. The head wound and the burns require him to stay in bed and rest."

Rey pursed her lips. She had once stolen a piece of bread from a drunkard and he caught her, punishing her by burning a small portion of her arm with a lighter. If that hurt like hell, she couldn't imagine what it was like to have severe burns all over your body.

"Sorry," she insisted as he was leaving the bedroom. "But if he is so badly hurt and in need of proper care, then how am I supposed to tend him? What if he needs a doctor?"

"The boss will contact whomever he needs. In case he can't, the intercom downstairs, unless unlocked by the right fingerprint, immediately dials my number. So you can press any button and I will answer."

So there was really no chance for her to escape that place. It was really going to be like a prison, but with a danger looming over her that she wasn't really aware of yet. Maybe the man was very hurt, but that didn't mean that he couldn't hurt her back. Yes, she did have a place where to sleep, food, clothes and somehow more freedom than in a prison cell, but she was there to pay for a crime. A crime which wasn't entirely her fault.

"The scavenger is here," announced Hux his boss. The ruthless Kylo Ren was now a mere shadow of his old self as he was lying in bed with his body almost completely bandaged. Moreover, even though he was not looking at him, instead, gazing outside the window, Hux knew that he was also wearing a mask. It was rather sad that he had replaced his helmet with a mask meant to protect him as his face was assimilating the skin grafts.

"Fantastic," he uttered after a long pause. The head wound had affected him more than expected and for a man so vain, not being able to even speak without stuttering or mispronouncing the words was more degrading than bearing those marks on his body.

"Any news?" he said once again after a long pause.

Hux cleared his throat and arched his back.

"The Resistance is now officially in charge. The remaining First Order members and I have discussed going to the supreme court an-"

"And what?" he asked on a cold as ice tone.

"It was indeed a coup d'etat, sir. However, we've lost not only our Supreme Leader, but also important men and our staff. The court might excuse the murder of our leader, but not the terrorist attack on a private estate and the death of innocent people. We can have the leaders of the Resistance executed for treason and convince the other members to join us. By the time all of this will be over, you will have been recovered completely, right on time to become the new leader."

Kylo Ren said nothing and Hux decided to take his silence for a silent agreement. He smirked ready to leave the room but stopped with his hand already on the doorknob.

"Excuse me, sir, but why have you shown this… trash so much mercy? She's one of them and the worst kind. A mercenary."

Kylo Ren pondered his question

"She's not really one of them. I can feel it. But she'll give us the information we need."


	2. Gnossienne II

After the longest bath in her entire life, Rey looked in the mirror mesmerised by her own clean face. She had been a bit reluctant to use all those things in the house, but that horrible man pretty much told her to enjoy herself. After all, that was what she wanted and longed for her entire life - a roof over her head and the bare minimum comfort. And that was more than she had bargained for. Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad in the end.

She finished drying herself off and went to the wardrobe. Sometimes, when she stared at the clothes shop windows or even electronics shop windows, she used to see so many beautiful clothes or women having huge closets. She had always wondered what it was like to be that lucky, but also why would one need so many things while others had nothing?

Sighing, she pulled out a simple white cotton nightgown. Regardless of how curious and terrified she was, she was suddenly feeling exhausted. She had barely slept in jail as people kept interrogating her and the fear of never waking up again kept her awake. But then there was the possibility of her new employer and jailer needing her. Scratching her arm where she had her own scar, she eventually gathered all the courage left inside her and got out of the room. With small cautious steps, she reached the other bedroom door and stared at the doorknob. Was she supposed to knock or just enter? If she knocked, he might wake up, but if she just entered and he was awake, he would get angry and maybe punish her. So she decided to improvise. She knocked once to make sure that he wouldn't wake up in case he was asleep and also not make a fuss about her not knocking, then entered slowly. The sun was already setting and rays were creating funky shapes as they were making their way between the branches and the foliage of the trees behind the cabin. But she was not there to admire anything, so she shook her head reminding herself of the reason why she was there. And the reason was sleeping after all. He was breathing heavily and she could see his bandaged hands, but his head was leaning to his right as if he had fallen asleep waiting for the sunset. Overwhelmed by her troublemaking curiosity, she approached the man, with each step feeling more drawn to him. She kneeled by his bedside and put her hand over his. His lips were parted and he looked so much like an innocent child that her eyes got all teary knowing that she was partially to blame for his suffering. She could even see the huge bandage where she had hit him and…

"Kory…" he murmured and opened his eyes for a mere second. Rey's eyes grew wider and she gasped unsure of his reaction. He looked at her for a moment, then sighed and closed his eyes, falling asleep once again. She exhaled loudly, finally relaxing, then got up and returned to her bedroom, not understanding the odd feeling growing inside her. Though, she was going to have all the time in the world to figure things out. Now she was finally going to enjoy a nap in that gorgeous bed.

It was still dark outside when she woke up all startled and not knowing where she was. It took her a while to calm down and keep herself from running outside and get shot by one of the guards. Sighing, she pushed the heavy duvet off her body. It was so hot in that room that it was already suffocating her. She was too used to freezing every single night, except for some warmer summer nights, that now it was weird to sleep in such a clean comfortable and warm place. And she was also hungry and thirsty.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she carefully got out of the bed and went downstairs. She looked curiously at the fridge, then carefully opened it and stared at the vegetables, fruit, labelled Tupperware and bottles. She took a bottle of something dark and by the smell of it, it was some sort of tea, and some grapes. She had tasted grapes only once and they were mostly not in a very edible state. But these ones… She closed her eyes and let out a loud moan. It wasn't just hunger. They were the best thing she had ever tasted. She finished eating them quickly, then went back to the fridge and grabbed some more as she drank the peach flavoured tea. It was not right to feel that good in that place and that knot in her stomach was a constant reminder that her life there wasn't supposed to be heaven on earth, but an alternative to prison.

Chewing on another grape, she stopped at the top of the staircase and looked at her jailer's door. Was that music and noise she was hearing? A piano and thumps and bumps. Yes, that was music and those were noises and he was most certainly very awake.

She swallowed, cleared her throat and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

Oh, his voice was nice. She opened the door and stepped inside with a shy smile on her face. The music didn't come from an actual piano as the man was in an armchair, taking some medicine or at least trying to take some medicine. He mumbled something which was probably meant to be a curse word and Rey noticed his medicine dropping on the floor one by one. She ran to him and kneeled in front of him, picking up each pill.

"You're just a girl," he observed as he stared at her youthful face and innocent eyes. "Do you have a name?"

Rey noticed that he was struggling to speak as fluently as possible. She put the pills between his lips, one by one, trying her best to not stare at him in an uncomfortable manner or to not blush at the pleasant texture of his lips. Then, she took the glass of water off the nightstand and helped him with the straw.

"I'm Rey," she finally said.

"Rey what?"

She shrugged putting the glass back on the nightstand and turned to face him. She pointed at the grapes, but he shook his head and kept looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"I don't have any other name," she admitted. "I grew up on the streets and sometimes in shelters or very bad foster homes. I don't even know if Rey is even my real name."

The man seemed to ponder her answer, then chuckled with a pained grimace.

"So _I _was almost killed by a literal nobody."

Rey furrowed at his arrogance and her sudden display of attitude and bravery seemed to have conflicted him as his gaze changed from a rather angry and disgusted one. He licked his lips, then he grabbed her chin, lifting it as he leaned in as well. Rey licked her lips as well, rather nervous. Oh, he had such beautiful eyes. One of them was rather reddish from the fire, but they were so dark and expressive that it was almost impossible to not end up hypnotised. He was most definitely not the most handsome man, but he sure was gorgeous in his own way… even with half of his face burnt.

"I'm so terribly sorry," she said overwhelmed by guilt. "I swear I only entered out of curiosity and then I considered stealing, but I never meant to hurt you."

"You planted bombs in my house."

She shook her head panicking.

"No! Please, believe me! I just wanted to get something to sell. I was hungry."

"You were _hungry _," he snorted. "So you killed everyone in the house and almost killed me for a slice of bread."

"Sir, I'm just a scavenger. How would I get bombs and why would I bomb your house? I don't even know you."

He tilted his head analysing her trembling bottom lip and teary eyes. How dare she act so innocent and pretend to be the victim? Now that he was looking at her, he was truly convinced that she had no political interest in killing him or anyone else, but he was not yet convinced that she was not hired by the Resistance to distract him or plant the bombs herself. The poor fool probably had no idea what she was doing and was bought with promises of a nice meal. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth, rather angry at his own self for feeling pity for her.

"You know who else was in that house?" he asked letting her go.

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes like a child.

"Over twenty employees. Ordinary people doing ordinary jobs such as cleaning, cooking, driving and tending the garden. Thirty important politicians, including the Supreme Leader of this country."

He paused for a moment and Rey could have sworn that there was a certain glimmer in his eye as he mentioned the Supreme Leader. She could have also sworn that he even smirked, had it not been for the sudden sadness in his eyes.

"And also my fiancee."

"I'm so terribly sorry, Sir," she said once again, putting her hand on his. His eyes grew wider and his lips thinned in a firm line. She removed her hand unsure whether she was hurting him or whether he was just angry and disgusted by her touch.

"Apologies won't bring back any of those people."

"I know, but I didn't kill them. I'm only apologizing to you."

He furrowed once again surprised by her idiotic courage, then clenched his jaw and grabbed his cane, trying to get up. He did manage to do so and even took a first step, but before taking the second one, his body refused to listen to him anymore. He felt himself falling and closed his eyes as the sudden movement stretched his burnt skin and made him relive the pain from that morning he woke up in the hospital.

"It's ok," he heard her say. "Don't be afraid."

He opened his eyes and saw her tiny body holding him and keeping him from falling.

He? Be afraid? Never! But he did somehow enjoy her touch. So he let her help him lay down.

"Are you in pain?"

He chuckled and she sighed understanding the sarcasm in his gesture.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No," he said with his baritone voice now being rather weak. "I need to sleep."

"Then I'll see you in the morning… umm… Sorry, but how should I call you?"

He blinked rather confused by her gentle smile. Why was she acting so nice and that 'see you in the morning' was more of something he would have heard from a lover… from his dead fiancee. Oh, what was her question? His name. He parted his lips to say Kylo Ren, but the first part remained stuck in his throat, whereas the second one came out rather distorted.

"Ben?" she tilted her head and he almost gasped. That was his real name, the one he hadn't heard in years. Ben Solo had too much history and ties attached to his name, but Kylo Ren… Kylo Ren was the next Supreme Leader now that Snoke was dead. Of course, the Resistance now being in charge of the entire country and the Union was a huge step back, but he would recover. And the girl would eventually betray the Resistance and confess how they had paid _her _, a poor innocent scavenger, to act as a mercenary.

"Goodnight, Ben," she caressed his hand distracting him from his thoughts and plotting. "I don't think I can help you much, but if you need me, please call. I'm a rather light sleeper."

Ben kept staring at her as she turned off the light. Her body was still visible as she headed towards the door and despite his slight hatred for her, there was something else than pity making him feel conflicted regarding this strange girl. It was that thing he once felt when Kory first snuck in his bedroom after that masquerade. What had been in Hux's mind when he bought that gown for the scavenger? Was the entire country out of plain pyjamas and so she had to get the most bridal, most virginal and yet sexiest gown? When he was going to see Hux again, he had to ask him to investigate that girl a bit more. Maybe her eyes and lips seemed to be telling the truth, but he couldn't trust her or let his guard down around her. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.


	3. Gnossienne III

"Ben?" she knocked on the door and he rolled his eyes cursing the moment when he had that Freudian slip. His name sounded so sweet on her lips, especially with that adorable accent but he was not going to let her even attempt to get too close. If that was going to a cat and mouse game, he needed to remind himself constantly that he was the cat. If there was anyone supposed to fall on the knees, it was going to be her.

"Yes," he allowed her to come in and so she did, clumsily carrying a tray.

"Hi! I hope I didn't wake you up."

The girl had no manners and she reminded him more of a funny penguin rather than an actual girl. Somehow, she was funny.

"I see you're smiling," she said excitedly. "Are you feeling better?"

"No," he admitted, knowing that his smile was more of a grin resulting from his mind constantly plotting how to subjugate her and turn her against the Resistance.

"Oh," she exhaled rather sad. "Well… I brought you some food. I hope it's not too hot. The images on that machine are rather confusing, but I've seen the kids at the cafe using a similar one, so at least I've managed to use it."

Ben got up on his own and let her put the tray on his lap. The scent of the cooked meat was making his stomach turn and he had to hold his breath to keep himself from throwing up right there. It reminded him too much of the smell of his own burnt flesh.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you have something else I can eat?"

Rey removed the plate with the cooked beef and pushed the plastic container filled with Greek yoghurt with nuts and different types of berries, then opened the bottle of what seemed like apple flavoured water as Ben pointed with his finger at the box of medicine on the chest of drawers. Rey got up and went to get it for him, allowing Ben to look at her body. She was now wearing a plain white T-shirt and a pair of flare legged pants. Her hair was neatly brushed and someone unaware of the truth would have foolishly mistaken her for an actual nurse or dedicated lover. Ben licked his lips remembering Kory.

"What do you do with these?" she said returning by his side.

"Yellow one in the water."

Rey took the yellow pill and dropped it in the water bottle, watching it dissolve for a moment, before looking at Ben struggling with the spoon. She put her hand over his, caressing his fingers and ignoring his gaze, as she took with her other hand the spoon, lifting it to his mouth. Rather reluctant, he opened his mouth and allowed her to spoon-feed him.

"Would you mind if I eat the rest?" she asked him later after the container was already empty and she was helping him hold the bottle of water. She took the straw out of his cup and put it in the bottle. Ben took a sip and coughed.

"Be my guest."

Rey immediately grabbed the plate and started eating with her fingers as an appalled Ben watched her.

"What?" she spoke with her mouth full.

He shook his head scolding himself for even having the slightest expectations from a scavenger, then inhaled deeply.

"How old are you?"

"I don't know. Maybe nineteen?"

"You don't know?" he narrowed his eyes.

She shrugged just as she did a couple of hours before.

"There was this girl and her family took me in for a while. She was my age and the last time I saw her, she was having one of those parties people have when they become adults. That was like… last spring, so I suppose she is nineteen now and so am I."

Ben pursed his lips as she kept devouring the cooked beef. Now he could only feel the tempting aroma of the sauce, but he knew that even putting the tip of his tongue on that found would have ended up with him throwing up. So he focused on drinking his medicine.

"How old are you?" she asked him after a while.

"I'm turning twenty-nine this year."

"Is that a lot?"

Ben looked at her with big eyes, then burst into laughter. His face was hurting and so was every muscle of his abdomen, but it had been years since he last laughed like that. He had occasionally faked laughter when he was forced by circumstances to watch plays mocking the history of his family, but now he was genuinely feeling amused and not in a bitter manner.

"Actually," he managed to say after a while. "It's not as much as I've used to believe when I was about your age. In fact, I sometimes fee-"

He looked at her, noticing how she was absorbing each word with fascination and stopped himself from revealing too much. That little witch!

"Can you please turn on the TV? The remote is in the first drawer."

Rey returned to the chest and opened the first drawer, finding a couple of remotes.

"Which one?"

"The one with the same name as the TV."

She looked at the TV and bit her lip nervously until she managed to identify the same letters.

"What took you so long?" he asked impatiently once she returned by his side. Rey ignored his question and put the remote in his hand, but immediately removed it when Ben couldn't hold it properly to use it.

"Green button and press two hundred forty-two."

Rey hesitated after she turned it on and just stared at the clear image for a while. It wasn't just the impressive machine that she was now controlling and not just looking at it through the window.

"Sorry… you said…"

"Two, four, two."

Rey nodded and changed the channel from the black and white movie to the news only channel. Ben shifted his position, absorbed by the words spoken by the news anchor. Rey listened carefully, but could not understand why he cared about a law concerning factories. As far as she could understand, living in the same house as the Supreme Leader made him perhaps a politician as well.

"Great," he huffed. "The Resistance has the support of all the leaders in the union."

"The support to have factories recycle their waste?"

Ben glared. Had he not been so angry, maybe he would have laughed again.

"No," he uttered cautiously. "The support to rule this country and the union, despite being murderers."

"How do you know this?"

"It's on the screen," he furrowed. "Can't you read?"

She parted her lips without saying anything. It was unnecessary considering that Ben had already figured it out.

"You can't read at all?"

For the first time, there was no judgemental undertone in his voice, just pity and perhaps shame following the acknowledgement of his privilege as a rich person. What was normality for him and all the things he took for granted were unreachable aspects and goals for others.

"I can understand certain letters and words. Same with numbers. But I can't really read and I can't write at all."

"Did your fosters not send you to school?"

"No. That family I told you about wanted to, but they died and their relatives kicked me out. What I know is what I've learnt from spying on kids in school. And I also know some history from one fellow scavenger. He used to be a teacher and taught me to speak better, but he died from the cold before he got to teach me more. I've learnt a lot on the streets, but not like people like you."

Ben remembered the harsh lessons he had endured his entire life. Even though his palms were bandaged, he had memorised the scars on his palms from all the beatings. That damned wooden ruler didn't help him with algebra and geometry, but it sure helped his teacher discipline him. It was cruel and ridiculous to envy his little scavenger in those moments, but he couldn't help it. She was genuinely so serene and unaffected by her lack of knowledge. She was a fool and… how was that line? Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven.

"Maybe when I'll get better, I'll teach you how to read and write. After that, all the studying would be your own responsibility and choice."

Ben bit his tongue, surprised by his own words. He looked at her for a moment before pretending to be focused on the news. Rey was more than shocked by his intention. She caught the falling bottle from his weak grasp and touched her teeth with the tip of her tongue.

"Why are you so nice to me? You're like this because of me. Had I not hit you, you would have escaped the house before getting burnt."

"Actually," he spoke slowly, this time being truly focused on the news. "Had you not hit me, I would have died in the explosion. You were the reason why I left my chambers."

So she was actually a heroine?

"Don't get me wrong. You're still my prisoner and I won't forgive you so easily for what you've done to me. I should be ruling the country and the union now, not be spoon-fed by a nobody who can't read."

And there he went again. Rey got up scolding herself for allowing his words to hurt her like that and even more, for believing that his proposal had been genuine for even a moment.

"Do you still need me?" she said on a serious tone, taking the tray.

"Not now. You can leave."

Of course she was going to leave. Maybe she was uncultured as everyone kept pointing out, but she knew a brat when she saw one. She had been a fool to mistake his behaviour for kindness when he was obviously trying to make her feel safe just to hurt her. Thumping her feet, she went downstairs and started cleaning the dishes. She was not sure what was she supposed to do with the containers, but just in case they were going to keep them, she washed them as well as she could. She was wiping them with a cloth when she heard the main door getting unlocked and saw the same ginger who brought her there the day before.

"Has he eaten anything?" he said approaching her.

"Yoghurt and fruit."

"Any meat?"

"No. I think it made him sick."

The pursed his lips, then looked at her from head to toe, analysing her new look. And judging by his narrowed eyes, he was plotting something. Rey took a step back, too unsure of his intentions, to turn her back on him.

"Anything else? Have you spoken to him?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "He's fine, but he can't stand on his own or use his hands much."

"I know," he sighed, then glared at her, Rey almost feeling her skin being cut by his hatred. "And only you are to blame."

Rey watched him head towards his boss' bedroom and mumbled. She had been willing to admit her guilt and pay for her crime of breaking in, trying to rob the place and for almost killing that Ben guy, but she was not going to be anyone's punching bag just for a bunch of nice clothes and food and a comfortable bed and… a roof over her head… She cursed her own needs and traumatic years on the streets and stomped her feet back in her bedroom. The ginger had told her to look around, but what was to see in an empty living room and a kitchen? If only she were allowed to go outside. After spending her entire life homeless, nature was her actual home. She was like a wildflower that couldn't survive without sun and without her feet touching the grass.

She blinked slowly and looked at the staircase, wondering what were those two talking about. Making sure her footsteps were not going to be heard, she snuck back upstairs and approached his bedroom door. The voices were barely audible, but if she focused enough…

"The investigation is still going on, which is good, but until the case isn't closed, we can't access any of our Supreme Leader's accounts. I'm afraid with the Resistance snooping around, we-"

"We have nothing to hide."

"It's not about hiding. It's about using our own weapons against us. Even if we regain power, we can't risk having them ruin everything. I'm talking about treaties and important contracts. The Union can assign another leader, but we can't have the country turned upside down by those utter incompetents!"

"Hux!" she heard his exhausted voice and clenched her fists resisting the urge to barge in. "I can't deal with this right now. Do what you think it's necessary."

"But, Sir!"

"I can barely stand on my own!"

Rey narrowed her eyes. For a moment, she thought that they were whispering, but it was only Ben needing a longer pause.

"We need to let things cool down. The Resistance will fail. Without Snoke, they have no plan and nothing to offer. But if we want to want to succeed and overthrow them, we must do more than just replace Snoke. The First Order was flawed and allowed the rise of the opposition. Make our return easier, Hux, and I'll take care of the rest."

Rey covered her mouth and ran into her room, waiting for the man to get out anytime soon. The moment she heard the door getting opened, then loud footsteps, she took a few steps back, reaching her bed. When he knocked, she immediately grabbed her nightgown and pretended to be folding clothes.

"Yes?"

"I'm leaving," he added as soon as he opened the door. "I left you some things for the boss. His doctor can't come today for the checkup, so call me in case he feels even just slightly more dizzy than usual. Also, try to help him bathe today and make sure he eats."

She nodded and put down the nightgown.

"Has Ben told you anything about me?"

Hux raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"Who?"

"Ben," she insisted.

"His name is Ren . Kylo Ren. And you are nobody to address him like that."

She was in no mood to disagree with him, even though it would have been interesting just to see his face once he found out that Ben or Ren or whatever was his name told her to call him like that in the first place. So she just nodded and waited for him to leave before sneaking in her jailer's bedroom. He was already asleep and the TV was now turned off, only the usual piano music playing in the entire bedroom. With careful steps, she bent over and took the remote control. What did he say? Two-four-two. She waited for the image to load and turned down the sound enough to not wake him up but still hear the news anchor. She had to wait for a while until the news anchor finished announcing the latest news before finally talking about the political crisis.

"The country and the Union are still in a cold civil war after the coup that led to the death of the Supreme Leader Snoke and his team of advisors and ministers. People have been protesting in front of the new presidential palace, some blaming the Resistance for resorting to terrorist tactics to gain the power, whereas some praising General Organa and her team for putting an end to a totalitarian regime. With us today are general Pryde and Vice Admiral Holdo who will shed some light on the changes our nation is currently undergoing."

"Kory…"

Rey jumped startled and almost dropped the remote on her way to Ben's side. He was breathing heavily and seemed to be rather agitated. She gently caressed his thick dark hair, trying to soothe his pain.

"Kory," he cried. "Fire..."

"Shh, you're safe."

He let out a loud grunt as his hand suddenly moved, grabbing her arm. Rey whimpered as his sudden display of strength was most likely going to leave a mark. She put her other hand on his, trying to make him let go.

"Ben, it's ok. You are fine now. You are safe."

The cadence of his breath calmed down as he opened his eyes to meet hers. He blinked slowly, almost hypnotising her with those dark puppy eyes. Judging by the gentle look, he didn't seem to recognise her, instead, lifting his head and chin and pulling her closer. Rey did nothing to stop him, foolishly believing he was only going to ask her something. However, he had nothing to say. He just pressed his lips against hers. It lasted for only a few moments as he immediately fell asleep again, but it sure did leave Rey in shock. She touched her lips and looked at him, trying to understand what happened. His grasp was now so gentle that it felt like a tickle.

"Ben…" she whispered touching his cheek and lips. He kissed her and for some reason, she wanted to experience the touch of his lips on hers a little bit more. She was leaning in for another kiss when she strengthened her back out of the sudden, to turn to look at the TV screen, where the two representatives had been arguing.

"But is there any possibility for Kylo Ren to come back? Many people want him to become the new Supreme Leader as he was deemed the heir since he joined the First Order."

Kylo Ren ? furrowed Rey.

"Kylo Ren is currently recovering after the wounds he suffered, but his recovery is impressive and I am sure we will soon have news from him. Of course, he has all of our support."

Rey had stopped listening already, being too shocked by the grotesque monster in a mask. She had seen him before and he was quite a boogie man. Everyone feared him and there were many stories about his cruelty and how his men slaughtered innocent people during raids. There were no criteria or maybe there were some only known by them, but usually, people would just end up executed, butchered on the streets or in their own homes. And there he was now.

Weak.

Hurt.

Barely alive.

And worse - demanding justice when he had never shown mercy to others. Of course someone had tried to murder him! He was a mad man and a terrorist helping a dictator keep people under control through fear. He should have never survived. But maybe that was her role after all. She had been brought there to pay for her presumed crimes against him, but knowing now that he was anything but an innocent man, it was quite obvious that fate wanted her to be there to accomplish the same thing she had been wrongly accused of. She looked at his long dark eyelashes, then at his parted lips, feeling now only disgust. Wiping her mouth, she left his side and went to the door. She was going to kill Kylo Ren even if that meant never ever leaving that cabin in the woods. The world or at least her country and the union needed to be free and safe from someone like him.


	4. A Cute Little Cup of Cyanide

"Why are you so quiet and meek?"

Rey jumped startled, then blinked confused. She had been so focused on trying to ignore his presence that she eventually somehow forgot where she was and what she was doing. She looked at the wet towel she was holding, then at his abdomen. He was such a handsome man burns or no burns, but then… he was also a monster. And she was not going to let those pretty dark eyes fool her.

Ignoring his question, Rey got up and dunk the towel in the basin. If she was going to be his prisoner, there was no point in trying to be friendly anymore. It was a duty, not genuine kindness. She was still feeling rather guilty about his head wound, but why she had to be the understanding and humane one when he had never had any remorse for anyone? She clenched her jaw and returned by his side. His skin was reddish and rather sensitive in certain spots meaning that it still needed ointments although they were not that severe to be bandaged.

"Are you plotting something?" he narrowed his eyes smirking as she washed his chest.

"No," she admitted with such sincerity that Ben almost believed her. "I was actually thinking about something the man with the orange hair told me."

Ben snorted at her remark regarding Hux and at his arrogance. During his stay in the hospital, he realised how little power he had and how unpredictable life could be. It was not the attack that made him question his life and his future. After all, it was not the first. Living with a politician had its perks, but it sure had messed with his life ever since he was a mere toddler. The politicians in his life had changed, but the threats against his life sure hadn't.

"What about him?" he coughed to hide a whimper as she pressed too hard on his sensitive skin.

"He told me that I shouldn't call you Ben, as your name is Kylo Ren."

Hux didn't know anything about his true identity. And given the latest events and current political climate, it was better to keep it that way. He needed his allies and any advantage he could get.

"You can call me Ben," he uttered nonchalantly.

Rey was unsure whether he did it on purpose to make her look him in the eye for the first time since he had woken up, but it sure worked.

"I don't mind you calling me Ben, but it's perhaps better for you to call me Sir when Hux or anyone else is here."

"Why?" she lifted her chin with arrogance. "I can call you 'Sir' starting from now."

Ben gulped. His name on her lips was like a warm hug, but hearing 'Sir' coming from her and on that tone felt like a kiss on the neck. For some reason, two parts of his body seemed to react differently to those appellatives. It was not right.

"Sir," she repeated the word and his eyes grew wider. "What will happen to me if I end up disappointing you or upsetting you? For how long am I even supposed to remain in here?"

Ben pursed his lips and looked at her pretty face, then at her white cardigan. Was she cold wearing just her plain T-shirt? Maybe she could use some fire. He parted his lips for a remark that would put her back in her place, but he eventually decided to remain silent. Rey shook her head with a tensed look on her face and proceeded to wash his legs. He inhaled quickly at the first touch and not just because he was ticklish, but because her small hand on his thigh reminded him of Kory. Of course, the girl's hands were not as soft or delicate as hers, but he sure had missed the touch of a woman, even just an inoffensive one. He lifted his hand and grabbed her sleeve, pulling it so that the cardigan immediately fell off her shoulder.

"What, _Sir _?" she said refusing to look at him.

He would not allow her to ignore him like that! Was she disgusted by his body? Then too bad for her, because she was going to face that disfigured face and scarred body for as long as he wished so that she would never forget what she had done to him. But that girl was still ignoring him and even got up again to rinse the towel and flaunt her pretty body. The fool was really trying to seduce him as if he would ever be that desperate to fall for the pathetic attempts of a street rat.

Once she returned by his side, his wild gaze analysed her every move. Her calm was unnerving and part of him wanted to lash at her and demand her to leave him be. Though she was responsible for his pain and loss and she had acted as a puppet for the Resistance, so he was not going to let her push him until he snapped. He was going to win and get the answers he needed. There was a reason why he was still alive after the two attacks from that night.

"Why have you never worked before?"

Rey remained silent at his attempts of humiliating her.

"You're young and healthy. I also suppose that given your age, you wouldn't have desired to be a stray cat for the rest of your life."

The girl stopped rubbing his skin and smirked.

"I have no papers, no education and I used to look like… _that _. Who would have hired me, _Sir _?"

"I, myself, worked on a programme meant for every citizen to be given a job."

For a mere second, she was impressed, but then she smirked with apathy and looked him in the eye with defiance.

"Well, it mustn't have been a good one, because it did nothing for people like me."

"One can't help people who don't want to be helped."

"I repeat - no papers, no education, no nothing. They wouldn't even let me sweep the streets."

His eyes were so cold that he seemed like a different person from the man who kissed her. He was probably closer to his true self as Kylo Ren.

"So how did you manage to survive? Where did you get money from? Stealing? Murdering?"

That was not exactly the smartest way of making her confess, but the tension building inside him with each touch of her hands on his skin was only making him more nervous and lose patience. Hux had made sure that nothing in the house could be used to hurt him, but the girl was so sneaky and smart despite her other flaws.

"Stealing, yes, sometimes. Murdering, no, never."

"What else? Begging?"

"When I was younger."

" _Selling _?"

_Sell what? _she thought. The items she had stolen? But they were only food and water and they were usually leftover that were going to be thrown away anyway.

"You are pretty," he remarked and she flinched at the sudden compliment. "So I assumed you must have used your beauty to survive."

_What beauty under all the filth and rags? _she snorted. But that was the exact point he was trying to make her see. _Under _the rags. Her jaw dropped for a moment before she furrowed appalled.

"There were many homeless men. Former war heroes, former teachers, former… God knows what. They all had impressive stories and they all taught me the same about their… your kind, especially in what concerned girls like me. I have no idea where my life would have taken me had I not met you, but so far, trust me that I've been fiercely protecting myself from letting anyone subjugate me or force me to bring a child into this world only to have the same fate as mine."

She went to rinse the towel again then approached him again.

"Your shoulders and back," she said and he made a pained grimace as he sat up. She put her hand on his unbandaged shoulder and began washing his back.

"So what were your plans for the future?" he asked slightly calmer, but only because the tension was almost paralyzing him.

"Why do you care… _Sir _?"

"I want to enjoy the idea that I've ruined your life just like you've done with mine," he sighed, bored.

Rey pouted as she touched the scars on his back. They were old ones, obviously not from the explosion, and they were all over his back. Maybe the prince of darkness hadn't grown up in feathers and rose petals after all.

"You mentioned not wanting to raise a child in those conditions. You're still very young, but I suppose you do want a family considering that you don't have one right now."

"I guess," she shrugged. "My main focus has always been my survival. That's why when I broke into your house, I foolishly believed that maybe some item from there could help me change my life. I've never wanted to live a lavish life like yours, but a decent one would have sufficed."

"You have that now."

She stopped rubbing and leaned back to look at him. His dark gaze was slightly less vicious now and somehow friendly and sincere. He was right after all. She was his prisoner, but somehow she had a roof over her head, a bed, the privilege of bathing whenever she wanted, clothes and lots of food.

"So what can you offer me in exchange?"

What was he trying to do? And how come such a silly brat was the heir of the former Supreme Leader? So perhaps there were no criteria for the executions, after all. And now she was in the hands of someone with too much power and who had a vendetta against her.

"Food," she responded on a cold tone, refusing to play his sick game. "You skipped lunch and it's almost dinner time."

He said nothing, but Rey had to hide her smile. He was not very happy with her attitude and if bravery was going to make him accept her boundaries and respect her, then she was going to risk everything. He wanted something from her and by hesitating to answer her questions, it was more than obvious that he indeed needed her alive. It was a matter of time, but she was going to make him pay or at least somehow keep him from rising against the Resistance.

She took the tube with the ointment for his mild burns and put some on her fingers before she began massaging his skin.

"Does it hurt?" she asked cursing her own weak heart. She shouldn't care whether it hurts or not.

"No," he murmured. "Or at least it hurts less than everything else."

She looked at his serious face and at the bandage covering the wound she was responsible for.

"And your head?"

"Same."

"But aren't you used to pain?" she asked as she massaged his chest, moving upwards to his shoulders. His chest and shoulders had some scars as well, but not as many as his back.

"You are used to poverty and hunger, but it never made it less torturing, did it?"

Now that she was paying attention, his face was so close to hers that their noses were almost touching just like his long eyelashes were almost touching his cheeks each time he blinked. And she could have sworn that his eyes were analysing each freckle on her face.

"Why did you kiss me?" she whispered.

Once his eyes grew wider, she gasped. That question had been going through her mind ever since he pressed his lips against hers, but she didn't intend to actually ask him.

"What kiss?" he furrowed.

And then he remembered the dream. The images were rather unclear, but he knew for sure that he was holding Kory in his arms, making love to her and kissing her. The kiss sure felt different and now he knew why. That hadn't been Kory and those hadn't been her lips.

"I…" he avoided her gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to and you have my word that it won't happen again."

Rey raised an eyebrow rather amused. She had wanted to kiss him back out of curiosity, so she couldn't truly blame him for doing it in the first place. After all, he was sleeping then and he would have probably kissed any other person. There wasn't anything special about her and it was better like that. Having him be disgusted by a 'stray cat' like her was safer than to have that monster develop an obsession for her. But at least it felt nice hearing him apologize.

"Let's get you dressed."

Ben nodded and waited for her to bring him a new pair of pyjamas. He smirked as she put on his pyjama top and buttoned it up. He usually preferred getting undressed, but things had changed and Kory was no longer there… nor were his feelings anymore. And the girl kept ignoring him!

"Thank you," he pulled away. "I would like to eat now."

Rey exhaled a little bit tired, then took the basin and left the room right on time as Ben lip trembled and tears started streaming down his face. He bit his tongue to muffle the loud cries as his body barely assimilated the oxygen in the air. What right he had to reproach the girl anything when he was who he was and he had done all those terrible things? And all was in vain! Just wasted time, energy and blood for the ego of a maniac. What was worse was the fact that it was too late to turn back even with Snoke dead. Not that even if he had the chance he would do it. His entire life he had been nothing but torn between two sides, which were either fighting over him or passing him from one another as if he were a toy and not a person.

He quickly wiped his tears on his shoulder once he heard the girl returning. She pushed the door with her hip and approached him with a tray. The pumpkin soup looked nice and he was so hungry that even the pilaf and chicken bits looked absolutely delicious.

"Are you not eating?"

"I've had lunch, so I'm not that hungry yet."

Rey was so keen on ignoring him that she didn't notice his puffy red face until she lifted the spoon to his lips. She let out a small whimper but didn't find the courage to ask him anything. She shouldn't care.

"Is it too hot?" she asked trying her best to avoid his sad gaze and red teary eyes, though focusing on his full lips so soon after discussing their kiss was no really a smart move.

"It's fine," he added with a weak voice.

"Did you love her?" she asked once she put the bowl down and grabbed the fork. "Your fiancee."

"No."

His shocking answer froze her hand in midair. She looked at him for even the tiniest hint of sarcasm, but he was too miserable to be joking. In fact, she even saw a tiny tear in the corner of his eye. She couldn't understand it. He was dreaming of that woman and kissing her in his sleep and even reproached her that Kory's death in the explosion.

"But you were supposed to get married," she found herself saying.

"My life is too messy to be understood by anyone. I can't understand it myself."

There it was again! His voice trembled and his jaw clenched. He was in pain and it had nothing to do with the burns.

"Take a bite," she encouraged him with a soft maternal voice and Ben listened to her like a lost puppy seeking to please anyone that could replace his mother. She managed to convince him to take six bites, which was not enough for a man of his size but it was a progress after the previous day. Oh, she'd been there for barely three days and it felt like an entire life. The boredom and forced confinement were going to gradually make her go crazy. That was probably how birds felt like. Outside, they were free, but always in danger and risking hunger or death at the hands of nature, while inside the cage they were safe and had everything they needed apart from actual freedom and adventures. Couldn't one have both? Was it that much?

"Thank you," he coughed and she took the tray and put it away until she would go downstairs.

"Do you want me for anything else today?"

"Can you turn on the TV?"

She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV on the news channel. She was about to hand the remote to him, but he shook his head and lifted a finger.

"Umm… seven-zero-one."

Rey pressed the buttons and jumped once the loud singing startled her. She turned down the volume and looked at him as he struggled to find a more comfortable position. She bit her lip, cursing once again her weak heart, and went to him to help him. She put another pillow behind his back and made sure that he was comfortable.

"Do you want to stay with me?"

She had expected another polite yet empty 'thank you', not an invitation to watch people in fancy clothes scream on a dark stage. But she was bored anyway, so she grabbed a seat in that large armchair.

"One of my favourite activities used to be going to the opera. Have you ever heard of opera?"

She shrugged nonchalantly as the woman on the stage kept screaming or singing or whatever she was doing.

"It's like theatre, but most of the lines are sung. Have you ever heard of theatre?"

"I've never been to an actual theatre," she admitted. "But I remember I saw some funny plays in the park during that summer festival. They had nice music and free food."

He chuckled, so she blushed, pouting.

"What is this opera about?"

"It's about a woman waiting for her lover for years and one day he comes back, but it's not actually him, but his son and he falls for her niece, but she keeps pushing him away until he leaves with her aunt. It's a little bit weird, but I quite enjoyed it."

She made an unimpressed grimace.

"Must they scream like that?"

"Yeah," he laughed and Rey gasped at how different his face was when he laughed so innocently. "They _usually _'scream' like that, but it normally depends on the play."

"Are those people?" she narrowed her eyes at the mass in front of the stage.

"Yes, Rey. It's a play after all. It's just like in that park during the summer festival."

"But there are so many people!" she whispered. "Have you ever been to a place like that?"

"Many times. I even saw this play many times. I used to go weekly with…"

He stopped before uttering their names. The last moments spent with them were beginning to haunt him as the pain inside his head grew stronger. The spasm made him grab his bandage for a moment before he started punching his head wound. Those ghosts needed to leave before awakening more of them.

"Stop, stop!" Rey rushed to him. What did it all happen? One moment he was smiling and enjoying himself and then he suddenly started hurting himself and crying. She grabbed his arm to keep him from hurting himself even more, but he was stronger than her. She squeezed his burnt arm, hoping that it would make him stop and it did for a mere second. His arm fell in his lap and he gasped for air. His vision became blurry and all the alarms in his head were on. He pushed Rey right before he felt the soup and pilaf escaping his stomach. He threw up on the blanket until the pain dimmed and his mind turned slightly dizzy. It took him all his strength to not pass out in his own vomit.

"I'm sorry," he coughed. "I'll-"

"Let's go to the bathroom," said Rey grabbing the blanket and throwing it in the bathtub, before returning to help him get up. His limbs were so weak that he barely managed to cling onto her tiny body, but the little stray cat was much stronger than she seemed. She carried him into the bathroom and helped him rinse his mouth.

"You should have hit me harder," he wept and Rey's lips thinned in a firm line.

"There's a reason why you're still here. Until you find it, you better be grateful to the doctors who saved your life… and to me for making you get downstairs before the explosion."

He snorted at the girl using his own words. But she had absolutely no idea who he truly was. Even as the Resistance's pawn, she was still oblivious to the ugly truths behind closed doors.

"I don't think I ever loved anyone," he uttered once he was ready to go back. "It's soul-crushing, especially when you realise it after fooling yourself for years that you did."

Rey carried him to his bed and helped him sit down.

"At least your pyjamas and bandages are fine," she smiled. "Even if your heart isn't."

"Or my head," he smiled back.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"If you're not already sick of me, I'd rather not be alone tonight."

"Then I'll go get you some tea. I'll leave the door open."

Ben nodded and watched her leave. His situation was so humiliating and it angered him how much her kindness was making him soft and weak. Snoke had been a recluse physically, but he had always been strong and ruthless. A Supreme Leader couldn't cry and drown in self-pity like him. But maybe he could take a break from overthinking things for at least one night. Especially considering how his punches had been stronger than expected. Why couldn't he be one of the peasants in the village?

"Here you go," she put the bottle in his hand and helped him drink. "I found some biscuits if you want to eat."

"I'd rather not eat anything right now."

With slow careful moves, he laid down and let her tuck him in.

"Is it warm enough?"

"Yeah. Can you turn off the light, please?"

Once the lights were off with only the TV still on, the room was somehow cosier and more intimate. Probably because all those medicines and his bandages were no longer visible to make it seem like a hospital ward. Though the scent was rather unpleasant after his vomiting and because of the ointments and medicine. She didn't mind it as she had spent many years as a scavenger looking through trash for something to help her survive at least one more day. But maybe he minded.

She ran to large windows and door leading to the balcony. She put her hand on the doorknob ready to open it until she noticed her reflection and nothing else. It was so dark outside that it looked like a void ready to swallow anything stepping outside the cabin.

"It's locked. Everything is locked by Hux."

Rey turned to look at him and furrowed. Of course it was!

"Fine," she sighed. "Do you want me to turn off the TV too?"

"No, but I will let you pick what to watch since you don't like opera."

She smirked, then uttered an 'oh.' He was serious about it.

With careful steps, she took the remote and changed the channels until she found something nicer. Pretty people in normal clothes and speaking normally.

"What's this?"

"An ad," he giggled and the sound made Rey's stomach and chest feel funny.

"Oh," she whispered before changing the channel on a cartoon. Colourful and adorable.

"You can't be serious," he moaned.

"What?"

" _Beauty and the Beast _?"

"I don't know what's that."

It was too dark to see the look on his face, but she was feeling ridiculous and didn't even know why. Was it because cartoons were for children and she was no longer a child?

"I can let you pick if it bothers you," she uttered embarrassed.

"It's fine. I haven't watched cartoons in over twenty years, but I… It's fine. Now come sit."

Rey looked at him gently tapping the duvet and she gasped.

"In your bed?"

"You've sat on it before."

"Yes, but to take care of you, not… _sleep _."

"I'm inoffensive as you can see."

_Because you're forced to _, she lifted her chin.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor or in the armchair."

"But I do. I don't want to stumble over you when I go to the bathroom and the armchair is too far away."

"I can move it closer."

"Or you could just sit and enjoy your damn cartoon."

Feeling scolded and tired of arguing on that subject, Rey gave in and joined him in bed, but at a considerable distance.

"What is it about?"

Ben rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Don't you want to watch the movie?"

"I'm curious."

He sighed and turned his face to look at her.

"It's about someone trespassing and paying for the crime."

"How is this for children?" she furrowed appalled, failing to see that he was just mocking her.

"Well… the girl does fall in love with the beast and he does do nice things for her and at the end, she transforms the beast back into a handsome prince by kissing him or something like that. It's based on a fairytale."

"Oh, so it's like us?"

Ben made an amused grimace as he watched her chew on her lip. Was the stray cat calling him a spoiled brat and a beast? Because _technically _he was a prince, but he had never been spoiled given that his childhood had been nothing but a miserable mess. And regarding the beast part…

"I didn't turn into a charming pretty guy when we kissed or maybe I should have kissed a girl who can actually read like the one in the movie."

Too tired to care about his snarky remarks, Rey shook her head unimpressed by his attempts to insult her.

"Or maybe you should have waited to be kissed by someone who loved you."

She wasn't looking at him anymore, but she did hear him gasp. She counted to ten using her fingers, then gave in and looked at him. He was still staring at her with a hurt look on his face. But his puppy eyes wouldn't make her apologize this time or take back anything. If he was going to treat her like that after washing his body, tending his wounds, feeding him and cleaning his puke, then she was going to-

"Too bad no one ever did or will."

With that last remark, he turned his face away from her, to his right, staring at the darkness outside the cabin. His words saddened Rey because she was feeling the same considering her own childhood and life up until that moment, though she still had the hope that someone would someday love her. However, she reminded herself of the terror and the executions. Not being loved wasn't an excuse or reason, but it sure damn was a rightful consequence.


	5. Falter

"May I come in?" she knocked holding the tray on her hip. The voice invited her in and she entered without lifting her eyes. After that tiresome day, they had stopped talking to each other, except for when it was necessary. Ben or Kylo didn't even bother thanking her or responding to her greetings, let alone look at her, so after a couple of days, Rey stopped greeting him or expecting anything from him. The man with the red hair had told her as well to mind her own business and not bother the boss as she was too unimportant and irrelevant for him to waste his attention on. But even for someone like her, she could see that he was being haunted by something… his past perhaps and his crimes.

_Good _, thought Rey as she left the tray on the bed. He was standing by the window, looking at the trees. He was using a cane, but Rey had seen him take walks in his bedroom and, for some reason, it wasn't only to regain his mobility and flexibility. He was like a lion in a cage, feeling the same frustration she felt.

He turned to look at the tray. Chicken soup, peas, mashed potatoes and carrots with some grilled chicken breast and a mini-fruit tart. He chuckled and dragged his feet to the armchair.

"I'm so fucking bored," he sighed as he sat down.

Rey looked at him and touched her front teeth with the tip of her tongue. Was it just a remark for his own ears or was he trying to make conversation with her?

"Have you eaten?" he said and this time she was sure that he was asking her.

"No, not yet."

"Then go get me my tea and grab a fork and spoon for yourself. I can't eat all this food."

Rey nodded and he watched her leave. She was wearing a pair of floral flare legged pants and a yellow T-shirt. She was so pretty in those bright colours and even adorable how she walked like a penguin. No matter how much he had been trying to ignore her, he couldn't help himself from admiring her shape, her freckles, the way she wiped the sweat off her forehead when she washed him. She was making him feel so self-conscious, but also confident with her ignorance. She didn't seem to feel disgusted about his burns or his overall condition. Her origins and simplicity were what made her so caring and kind… and such a fool.

"Here you go," she handed him the bottle of tea, then bent over to take the tray, making him smirk at the sight of her butt. Too bad he couldn't properly remember that kiss.

"Thank you," he smiled and she almost dropped the bottle. "What?" he chuckled.

"Aren't you in a good mood?"

"I'm actually incredibly bored."

Rey pursed her lips and lifted the spoon to his lips, wondering how he really was before. People knew him as the murderous monster making sure that everyone was meek and that no one defied the First Order. But that night she saw a handsome man and during his few better moments, he was also rather charming in his own way. So who was really Kylo Ren?

"What did you use to do before? I mean… I suppose you were not always working."

"I had a fixed schedule, actually," he coughed and Rey wiped the soup spilt on his chin. "I used to work out, read, travel sometimes and…"

"And?"

"Go to the opera and have sex."

Rey's eyes grew wider, but once she saw his smirk, she shook her head and snorted.

"Of course you did."

"So as you can see, I didn't have that many hobbies, but I sure used to a lot more than just lay down and stare at the ceiling."

"You'll get to do all of those things again, Sir."

Ben furrowed and lifted his hand to grab her wrist. He was not yet capable of squeezing it, but Rey gasped at his touch. His hands were so big that he could easily strangle her with only one hand and then tear her limb from limb.

"I said you can call me Ben when we're alone."

"Why Ben?" she asked, immediately regretting her intrusion. She cleared her throat then asked again. "Isn't your name Kylo Ren?"

"No," he admitted. "And you know it. The Resistance must have told you."

She tilted her head confused.

"Oh, yeah!" he smiled. "I forgot that you were merely a pawn."

"No," she uttered lifting the spoon again. "You keep forgetting that I am not your enemy."

_Or at least I wasn't before._

"That's enough," he gently pushed her hand away. Rey took his words for a warning that she had crossed the line. However, he was just done with the soup.

"Are you sure?" she insisted. Not even a quarter of the bowl was in his stomach. But Ben pointed at the vegetables and Rey put back the soup and took the other plate. Maybe she could convince him to take more than just a couple of bites. Not that she necessarily cared whether he died of starvation or not, but he deserved a more severe punishment.

"What is the worst thing you've ever done… Ben?"

He swallowed the mashed potatoes and took the bottle of tea, struggling with the straw.

"It depends."

"Depends on what?" she took the bottle and gave him another bite. Maybe by distracting him, she could make him eat some meat.

"People have different concepts of what's a truly bad deed. What you would perceive as some atrocious crime, I could see it as something completely normal and righteous to do."

"Ok then," she nodded. "Then what's the worst thing you've ever done that crushed your soul?"

He made a disgusted grimace when he tasted the grilled chicken, but swallowed it immediately and took the bottle of tea again.

"I let myself become this. Or allowed others to turn me into this."

That was not the answer she had expected. She had hoped to hear him confess how he killed entire families or burnt villages or… abuse women, anything that could have stopped her from staring at his lips and long eyelashes or kept her from forgetting that she was the prisoner of a mad man and murderer.

"What's yours?" he asked shaking his head as she tried to make him eat some peas, but Rey's glare of disapproval made him realize that she wouldn't tell him anything unless he ate some more. He rolled his eyes and parted his lips, letting her almost shove the food in his mouth.

_I hit you _, she thought, but then remembered his words about somehow saving his life by making him go downstairs and not be in one of the rooms that had bombs in them. Or maybe it was her worst mistake as it allowed someone like him to still have a chance at torturing more people.

"I…" she began looking at the bread bun Ben never ate. "I remember I once stole a woman's grocery bag while she was not paying attention. I was _so _hungry and she had fresh bread and it smelled _so _good. But what I didn't know was that she had her wallet inside the bag and I didn't even notice until I saw her storming out of the bakery, crying and begging. She was desperate because she had just got her salary and was supposed to pay the bills and buy food for her children. It broke my heart how selfish I had been, never thinking about those I stole from. So… I couldn't do anything about the bread, but I went to her and gave her the wallet. I was too ashamed to admit that I was the thief, so I lied and told her that someone had run away with a bag and dropped it. I even lied to myself that I deserved her genuine gratitude and accepted the things she gave me. She was just a poor woman and she still bought me a meat pie and gave me some fruit and coins.'

"And all because you were hungry."

She knew that he was also referring to his head wound, so she shrugged and grabbed the bun, taking a huge bite.

"I've never been truly hungry, so I can't say that I know what you went through, but I-"

He stopped mid-sentence as the door opened and a tall man with a pale face walked inside followed by the one with red hair and another tiny one carrying a bag. The older man looked at them, then at the food and at Rey's hand holding the bun so close to her mouth. He furrowed and snapped his fingers.

"Hux, who is this woman?"

"She's the… umm… the culprit, Sir."

"And why is she here, dressed like this and so close to the heir?"

Rey blushed and looked at Ben once she heard him sigh exasperatedly.

"I don't remember calling you," he snarled. "I said I wanted to be alone during my recovery."

"You're thinner," the older man remarked, ignoring Ben's anger. "Hux, why is he thinner?"

Rey watched the man with the red hair as he cleared his throat and straightened his back.

"He has a strict diet, Sir."

Why were talking about him as if he were some statue that couldn't hear them or a child that couldn't respond? Rey parted her lips and looked again at Ben, who was clenching his fists with a pained grimace.

"This diet includes having someone else eat his food?" the older man laughed disgusted.

"I'm eating it just because he can't eat too much without throwing up, so we don't want to waste it!" she defended herself and looked at Ben for his approval. However, he was not looking back at her, as he was too busy brooding.

"How considerate of you, rat," snorted the old man, then turned to the doctor. "I want to know why I wasn't announced that his body has been rejecting food."

"We didn't know either, Sir," spoke the man with the red hair. "The girl usually informs me of any changes she notices, but-"

"Girl!"

Rey stood up and faced him. But if her bravery was usually met with surprise and confusion by Kylo Ren, the other man was so much different. He lifted his hand and slapped her, throwing her at Ben's feet.

"Pr-ryd…" stuttered Ben, choking on his own words. "D-d-"

"I'm not here to discuss your recklessness, Kylo Ren, but to make sure that you haven't forgotten your duties and responsibilities. Hux! Take the rat out and leave me with the doctor. If I can't rely on either of you, then I will make sure _myself _that there's still a chance for him to recover and that none of you is simply wasting everyone's time."

Rey's ears were ringing and her face was hurting so badly, that she barely felt Hux lifting her and taking her outside. He took her downstairs and pushed her onto a chair.

"Fuck!" he screamed brushing his palms against his bearded cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me that he's been throwing up all the food?"

"I thought that if it had been so serious, then he would have told you himself."

"No, he didn't say anything," he mumbled grabbing a bottle of cold water from the fridge and throwing it to her. "How often does it happen?"

"Umm…" she tried to remember, but the pain was too distracting. Oh, the pain! "I think something upset him and he started hitting himself until he threw up."

Hux blinked confused, perhaps distrusting of her recollection.

"He punched himself in the stomach?"

"No," she shook her head, immediately regretting. "His head. He said that I should have hit him harder."

The man massaged his temples and sighed.

"So he hits himself and forces himself to throw up?"

"No," she mumbled putting the cold bottle on her burning and throbbing cheek. "It was just that one time. He usually throws up when he doesn't like the food or I make him eat too much. But he needs to eat, so I take my chances."

Hux shook his head and scratched his beard. After her short and dreadful encounter with that other man, he seemed so much friendlier.

"I hope this is the last time I have to remind you this - you must call me even if he has insomnia one night or a mosquito bit him!"

"Yes," she whispered touching her cheek. "He did tell me today that he is bored and wants to go outside. He probably could use some fresh air."

He narrowed his eyes trying to read her facial expression, perhaps to check whether she was lying and trying to get herself out of the house. After analysing her for a few minutes and pondering the idea, he sighed and shrugged. He seemed tired and overwhelmed by the situation. With the beard and the turtle neck sweater he also seemed less threatening than during their first encounters.

"Let's see what the doctor says and maybe I'll unlock the balcony."

"Sir," she got up and put the bottle back in the fridge, getting another one. "Does he have a family? I mean… in case h-"

"In case of anything, you call _me _."

His tone was so radical that she felt the urge to get up and run to hide in her bedroom. Just because he didn't say it straight to her face, she knew that his tone implied that Kylo Ren was all alone. Whoever he must have had before was now dead just like his fiancee.

_It's not your problem! _she scolded herself. _He killed entire families so he got what he deserved!_

/|\

Hours later, Rey was hidden in her bedroom, listening to the noise coming from the hallway. That Hux guy had advised her to stay there until they all left, but they kept talking and talking and she was only growing more anxious. But it wasn't only her fate the things that were worrying her anymore. It was the fact that she had no idea what she wanted anymore. And with time being such an uncertain thing, as it had been her entire life, she wasn't sure whether it was safe to wait or not.

"Where's the girl?" she heard the man's voice and she covered her mouth to make sure that no sound escaped her mouth.

"She's not important, Sir."

"Of course she isn't, but I want to see her."

_Oh no! _she jumped as the door was slammed open.

"Sir, I-"

"Wait for me downstairs, Hux. It's an order."

"I only listen to Kylo R-"

"Kylo Ren is a wreck because of her and right now, I'm the one in charge, so you better do as I say, or else…"

Rey watched Hux's jaw clench as he nodded. He looked at her, probably expecting her to understand the secret message he was trying to send her, then he left. He left her alone with _him _. He was standing straight with his hands behind his back and his legs slightly parted to show her who was the domineering one.

Like a hungry tiger, the man approached her step by step, while she stood there, frozen, unable to do anything but shake and clench her fists.

"You will report to Hux every day and inform him what Kylo Ren ate, drank, how many hours he slept and even how many times he peed, if necessary. Understood?"

She nodded avoiding his cold gaze, making two mistakes at once. The man grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him, and squeezed her jaw until he heard the first whimper.

"I asked - did you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good," he hissed. "Now one more thing," he said analysing her from head to toe. "I don't want to ever see you in these clothes. From now on, you will wear a uniform, not these clownish clothes. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I want to see what clothes you have."

He let go of her and Rey took a couple of steps back before she got to reach her wardrobe.

"What's this trash?" he said from behind her and she jumped startled. The man picked a pair of panties, looked at it, then threw it on the floor, before grabbing some of the clothes which still had a price tag on.

"Get undressed!" he ordered her and Rey's jaw dropped appalled. There wasn't much shame when it came to her body, but undressing in front of that man…

"Are you deaf or stupid? Un-dress _NOW _!"

Trembling, Rey grabbed the edge of her T-shirt and took it off, the pushed down her pants, remaining only in her undies. Obviously uncomfortable and trembling, Rey avoided his gaze once again, but only until she heard him chuckle. She couldn't help a resentful grimace provoking the man to grab her by arm and shake her until she let her arms fall, revealing her breasts.

"You're pretty for a rat, but don't you ever again dare try to seduce Kylo Ren. You've already done enough harm. I won't allow you to even consider convincing him to forget his mission. Keep in mind that royal blood never mixes with the trash in your veins."

She bit her lip to keep it from trembling and blinked to make sure that the tears in her eyes would not fall. Once again, she had no idea what they were talking about and why was she suddenly involved in their problems, but this time was sure that regardless of her actions, she would not get out alive from there.

The man let her go and she took the loose long-sleeved white T-shirt and plain black pants.

"Hux will bring you some decent clothes tomorrow. Until then, stop flaunting your butt in front of Kylo Ren and remind yourself every four seconds that you are a criminal and that you're only alive as a whim of his."

"Yes, Sir," she whispered watching him terrified as he circled her until he stopped behind her. She gulped and squeezed her eyes shut when he pulled her hair, unsure of his intentions. It took a few odd sounds until he released her and she realized that something was different. She touched her hair and let out a small cry. Living on the streets, she had never paid any attention to her hair, but after she was brought there and had the privilege of bathing whenever she wanted, she grew fond of it and really enjoyed washing it and brushing it every morning and night. However, now her long locks were lying on the floor, next to her colourful clothes.

"Why?" she cried.

"Be grateful that I didn't cut all of it," he said on a serene tone, putting the pair of scissors back inside the inner pocket of his tunic. "Go to Kylo Ren and make sure he eats everything."

This time, she was too much in shock to even nod. She waited for him to leave her bedroom, then let herself fall on the floor, letting out a miserable sigh. She sat there for a while - maybe five minutes or maybe fifty - until she felt capable of getting back up and visit Kylo Ren.

She dragged her feet to his bedroom door and knocked twice, then entered. He was still in the armchair, staring at his hands that now had new bandages that looked like fingerless gloves. There were other changes as well, but she was not in the best mental state to stand there and identify them.

"Do you need anything?" she managed to ask. He lifted his head and looked at her with those puppy eyes that for a moment she was sure she would break down and cry on the floor.

"So-sorry," he breathed heavily and licked his lips. "Def-ent."

What was wrong with him? His speech had been rather inconsistent and unusual, sometimes struggling with words, but it had never been that bad.

"Ch-eek."

Rey touched her cheek, which was still hurting. She hadn't even bothered to look in the mirror. It seemed that the cold bottle hadn't helped much.

"I'm… fine. Do you want to eat?"

By the look on his face, that was the last thing he wanted at that moment.

"B-b-b-"

"Bed. Ok."

She approached him completely aware that she was walking funny at that moment, but she was glad that she could walk at all given her nerves and shaking knees. She put her arms around his chest and helped him get up and reach the bed.

"Do you want to watch TV?"

"Umm…"

He was probably sick and tired of watching TV every single day and all day long.

"Sorry, Sir. I would love to read you a book, but we don't have any and I can't read. Perhaps when you'll feel better, you will be the one to read to me."

Ben blinked slowly and now Rey could see that was only very tired or under the effect of medication. She put her hand over his and listened to him as he breathed.

"Stay?" he whispered one last time. She could have said yes and join him in bed or at least fool him until he fell asleep. However, she felt like she couldn't stay there anymore. She needed to occupy her time to forget.

"I have to wash some clothes, but we'll talk later."


	6. Can I imitate the waves

Nights on the streets, especially autumn nights, were chilly and terrifying. Winter usually came with the certitude that they could simply fall asleep and never wake up, but autumns were so much dangerous. The days were sometimes hot like summer days, but once the sun set, the cold was ready to swallow every trace of heat and turn into a slow death. And just like that, the young Rey Nobody coughed once more, feeling her throat burn and sting.

"Here you go, child," said the old man giving her a nasty smelling and ugly looking vegetable. It was carved and had some sugar that had turned into syrup. Rey looked at the old man, barely seeing him with her blurry vision.

"Go on!" he encouraged her. "It will make you feel better or at least help you get rid of that cough."

"Am I going to die?" she spoke on a hoarse voice.

"Hopefully, you'll make it. You know… I fought in the war, so I've seen many wounded people. And you know… they've survived, so I trust you're soon going to play in the park again."

"Maybe I should die," she whined. "Be with mommy and daddy and never feel cold or hungry again."

"Have you ever considered the fact that maybe you're still here for a reason? We all have a purpose in this world."

She chuckled, then finally accepted the odd drink. Despite the smell, it was not that bad. It was rather tasty and so much better than many other things she had to eat or drink to survive.

"What is your purpose, mister?"

She felt the man's eyes on her as he got up and removed his blanket to put it on her.

"Don't you need it as much as I do?" she coughed and he shook his head.

"I do, but that's my purpose on this earth. To make sure that young people like you get a chance to change the world that we, the old ones, failed to save."

/|\

Rey woke up all sweaty and panting. It was pitch-black outside and had it not been for the lamp she had left turned on, she would have believed that she had turned blind. She rubbed her eyes yawning, then run her fingers through her hair. The roots were wet and slightly greasy, which she wouldn't have minded before. But now she had to be 'decent' and 'presentable', which was not that bad of an idea, but still rather stressful. At least with her new haircut, it took less time for her hair to dry out.

Sighing, she got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She filled the tub with water, then got inside feeling each muscle slowly relax.

_Rey…_

She took the shampoo bottle and poured some in her palm, then started massaging her scalp. How would her life have turned out like had she lived like a normal person? Two weeks in that cabin and it was as if she had lived there her entire life. Sometimes she even forgot that it wasn't her home and that it would never be. She had no home, no family, no identity… she was nobody. Whether she died executed officially or stabbed with that pair of scissors by that old man, no one would miss her. No one would know she existed, that there was once a girl called Rey. Not named. Called. Because she didn't even own a name.

_Rey…_

That was not her name.

_Rey…_

She opened her eyes and furrowed. Was someone calling her?

_Rey…_

_Oh, no! _she grunted. Now that she was fully awake, she remembered. She had lied to Ben that she had chores to do, but once of his bedroom, she retired and hers and cried until she fell asleep. She had completely forgotten about his meal, medicine and anything else he might have needed.

She quickly rinsed her hair and wiped her body with one of those heavenly towels, then put on a nightgown and stormed outside.

"Rey."

She stopped once she heard her name. She let go of the doorknob and looked behind her, where Ben was sitting on her bed, waiting for her. He had probably waited for her and called her the entire evening. Touching her still throbbing cheek, she kneeled in front of him and touched his knee.

"I'm so sorry. I fell asleep and I… umm… Are you hungry? You must need your medicine."

"Leftovers," he almost whispered. So he had eaten on his own. His pyjama top did have some stains. Perhaps he had taken his medicine as well… on his own. If the old man found out, he would-

"Take," he opened his palm and she noticed the mini-fruit tart.

Rey took the dessert without taking her eyes off Ben. He had a lost gaze and given that his speech didn't improve after his afternoon sleep, he was sure not feeling exactly fine. What was the point of that doctor coming if his methods only made him feel worse?

"Bored," he complained and Rey smiled, although her cheek was hurting.

"Yeah, same, but it's not like we've got many things to do. Do you want me to take you back and turn on the TV."

He shook his head.

"Then… would you like to stay here with me? I can't do much to entertain you, but I know some stories. Do you know the legend of The One Who Flies?"

Ben raised an eyebrow and she laughed getting up to sit next to him. She took his hand, looking pensively at his new elastic wrap bandages, which allowed his fingers to move more freely, then started tracing lines on his skin and drawing stars with the tips of her finger.

"The One Who Flies is a tormented spirit, born from unrequited love. He lives among the stars, adopted by the Sun and the Moon. Each night, he chooses the house of an unmarried girl or unhappy young wife and sneaks into her chamber to teach her the ways of the truest and purest love. He seduces her with kind words and promises of eternal love until the girl's eyelids become heavy and she falls asleep. But not completely asleep as she can still hear his voice singing to her the ballad of The One Who Flies. He soothes her worries with his tale. His mother, Zenythe, was once the daughter of the almighty Sky Lord, but she fell for a mere human man. She defied her father and let herself fall on earth, carried by the feathers of a silver swan. Her father tried to pull her back, but she wept and promised that she would bury herself into the ground and give birth to lilies and roses that would cover the dry lands. Once her father agreed, granting her one year to prove to him that their love could defy the laws of gods and men, she went to find her beloved human, leaving petals wherever she stepped foot until she found the fountain with the purest water. She sat by the fountain, knowing that one day he would come too. And he did. The prince had been lost, wandering for months until he found the petals turned into stones. They led him to the fountain and to Zenythe, bathed him in rainwater and fed him the milk of her breasts. He promised her a place by his side as his queen and she promised him the empire of the sky. He promised her gold and precious stones and she promised him every star he could see. However, time was running up and her petals turned stones were now turning into sand. The Sky Lord was also calling his daughter back, but the poor thing had forgotten long ago about the deal, so she kept ignoring his pleas until he got angry and ordered the winds to bring her back and cast away the prince. The prince wandered once again until he reached his palace. He asked his men to look for Zenythe and his advisors to search every book for information that could help him get her back. But Zenythe had other things to worry about… her children. She gave birth to twins, one girl and one boy, and they were her joy, but she didn't want them to be kept away from their father, so she once again begged and pleaded her father. She had proven that the love between a human and a celestial was possible, so her father had to free her and let her find her prince. So, the Sky Lord agreed once more, but with one condition. The boy had to stay in the empire of the sky, while the girl could come with her as proof of what their love had accomplished. Carrying her infant daughter, Zenythe travelled to the palace and found a dry garden. In the middle of it, there was a silver fountain, just like the one she had sat by while waiting for him. Believing that it was his way of showing that his heart was hers and only hers, Zenythe sat there and waited for him until she found out that the prince had been hurt in a battle and was lying in his chamber. Knowing that she could heal him, she snuck into his chamber and with the tears of her infant daughter, she healed him. When the prince woke up, he mistook her an angel coming to take his soul to heaven and the poor foolish Zenythe misinterpreted his words, believing that he was ready to renounce his human life and join her and their children in the empire of the sky. She was ready to call the winds to take them when he begged her for rainwater like the one she had bathed him in. So she went outside and called the clouds. The entire kingdom was celebrating the return of the rain and even the prince ran outside to feel it on his own skin. With his body healed and his mind clear, he saw Zenythe and remembered her. They hugged and she told him how happy she was. She reminded him that she was there to take him with her and she showed him their daughter. However, the prince was not happy and she couldn't understand why. He told her that it was only fair to be honest with her after saving him and saving his kingdom from drought. After their separation, he had indeed searched for her, but in vain. Instead, he had found his once lost childhood love and as time passed, he had grown to love her again and forget Zenythe, believing that she had been nothing but a spirit guiding him home and on his way to his beloved queen. Yes, he was now king and she was his queen. He had no need for Zenythe's promises of empires in the sky, nor he had for a daughter, as his wife was already giving birth to a son and heir. But he promised he would compensate Zenythe with a velvet pouch full of precious stones, as long as she stayed far away from his newly founded family, but close enough to reach her when he needed her help. As expected, Zenythe's heart was broken and her mind was clouded with rage. The rain turned into a terrifying stone and she cursed him to feel the same pain she did, the same hopelessness and to see everything he loved the most being shattered into millions of pieces. As she commanded the skies to give his lands all the rain, flooding the houses of his subjects and destroying his crops, the king's human son and heir was born but died before his mother got to hold him. Upon hearing this, the king grabbed Zenythe and drowned her in the fountain. Once the storm stopped and in the garden started growing and blooming lilies and roses, he knew that she was finally dead. He covered the fountain, leaving her body there and took his daughter, put her in the crib of the dead prince and raised her as a human. The Sky Lord, who had seen everything, decided to abandon all humankind and to banish his grandchildren as well. He let the girl grow up among humans and the boy to be raised by the Sun and the Moon. But whereas the girl never got to learn her true identity, The One Who Flew did. So after he finished telling his ballad, the human girl woke up craving his love. And he would give her his love as long as the Moon was on the sky, promising the girl that he would also give her all the stars she could see and a place by his side as the rightful heir of the empire of the sky. But as soon as the Sun rose, he was already on his way back home, leaving the girl madly in love and obsessed with the idea of finding him, just like his mother once was. Because that was his purpose - to curse all human girls to suffer his mother's fate and break hearts on their own by rejecting the mere human men."

Once Rey stopped and let herself catch her breath, Ben tilted his head and smirked. He had studied literature and used to have an always expanding collection of books in what was now only a pile of scorched ruins. His stray cat's legend was in none of those now lost books. In fact, he could have sworn that he had managed to identify at least ten original stories and legends that had helped compose that mess he had just listened to. He had even wanted to stop her after the early introduction of The One Who Flew and tell her how he was in no way different than any other terrible human man she could encounter, but her excitement and fascination for that utter abomination had left _him _absorbed by the movement of her lips and the twinkle in her eyes. Somehow, he just simply couldn't take his eyes off of her smile and freckles.

"So? What do you think?"

He flinched and finally looked at her and the odd olive-hazel colour of her eyes. What did he think about her story? Ironically, it was quite fascinating, because despite being a collage of many other stories, it was unique… and he had heard it before. Hell! He even knew the rest of it as it was once told by his fellow classmates at the academy. Now his question for the little stray cat was: where did _she _know it from?

\|/

"Look who is doing so much better! Good morning, Kylo Ren!"

Ben lifted his gaze and smiled politely at Hux, ignoring the irony his voice. The man approached him and threw the package on the bed. Ben took it, glad that the wrapping paper had already been cut on one side, and pulled out the books.

"I can understand that some prefer the old school methods, so I can understand some of your choices, but may I please know why you sent me so early in the morning to get you books for _preschoolers _?"

It seemed that Hux had forgotten about the class and rank differences between them, but oddly, Ben didn't care in that moment. He opened one of the books and touched the page, gasping at the pleasant texture of the paper. Hux needn't know about his passion for calligraphy or… his actual intentions.

"I need them for my hands," he spoke slowly. Once his body rested, the headache dimmed and his blood pressure returned to some decent values, his speech also returned, though without the trace of the progress he had accomplished in those weeks of seclusion.

Biting his lip, he furrowed.

"I also asked you to not bring anyone here or at least not without my permission. Why was Pryde here?"

"He is now the face of the First Order and while I'm doing the behind the scenes work, he's the one representing us and fighting the Resistance face to f-"

"He wants to replace me!" snapped Kylo Ren and Hux took a step back.

"But he's advocating for your return. He is worried about you!"

"He might be worried because my early death would cause him the loss of any chance of stealing the power over the Union, but otherwise… I don't want him near me, Hux. I insist. No one can come here without my approval. It's my private estate after all and as the sole survivor of the attack, I enjoy protection. Now please respect my condition _and _conditions."

Hux pursed his lips and nodded.

"Fine, Sir. Do you need anything else?"

"In fact, yes. I want to go outside."

"Bu-but, Sir!" opposed the man, appalled. "What about the girl?"

"What can such a fragile girl do against our men?" He sighed nonchalantly. "She has no candlesticks or bombs with her. Besides, she would-"

He stopped himself before saying anything that would insult her. She was not there at the moment, but that didn't change the odd feeling inside his chest. Each time he forgot about the circumstances of their first meeting and later 'partnership', he was actually seeing her as… well, not exactly a friend. He had no friends. But maybe as someone who could stay in his life even after his full recovery and return as the Supreme Leader.

"I'll call you," he concluded and Hux nodded once again before leaving. Once Hux was gone, he counted to 160 and stopped and waited. One knock. He smiled and gave her permission to enter.

"Good morning, Sir."

Not that 'sir' wasn't making him feel nice, but he didn't like her tone. She was too polite, too shy and without any trace of arrogance. She didn't seem upset anymore, so he couldn't understand her sudden attitude. Also, what was with those clothes? He had been used to uniforms his entire life, so seeing her in those floral patterned and bright clothes had been as if the sun was touching his skin even in isolation. But now she was wearing loose overalls and an ugly blue shirt. He said nothing as he didn't want to make her feel bad about her choice, but he couldn't help grimacing her haircut. It was her hair and it was her choice, but the haircut was too mature and messy in an ugly way for such a young pretty girl.

"You can call me Ben," he reminded her.

"I'd rather call yo-"

"I know. You've told me."

Not even once did she lift her gaze. Ben narrowed his eyes and looked at her small hands as she put the tray on the bed, and waited for her to come closer.

"Thank you for last night," he said as she gave him his tea. She nodded politely, then took the plate and a fork.

"Sorry," she murmured. "I had no idea what to bring you and I just put some vegetables and cheese and fruit. The bread is fresh, tho."

"It's fine. I'm not that hungry anyway."

He took a cherry tomato and put it in his mouth, glad that the new bandages were less restrictive in terms of movements. However, he didn't expect it to be that juicy and soon his chin, chest and pyjamas were covered in tomato juice and seeds.

"Well," he laughed. "There go my chances of impressing you."

Rey giggles shyly and wiped the seeds, then her hand lingered at his mouth.

"Your beard is growing."

Her thumb slipped on his bottom lip and she kept looking at it until she felt the need to swallow the saliva in her mouth. She was a fool to even consider daydreaming. She had wasted too much time using daydreams and hopes as drugs or anaesthetics. They never brought anything except for more heartbreak and disappointment.

She cleared her throat and took a slice of red bell pepper.

"I can't eat raw bell peppers."

"Oh," she whispered trying to keep herself from asking him why. Instead, she put the pepper back and tore a piece of bread.

"Where did you hear that story from?" he said chewing the tomato, then opened his mouth for the bread.

"Umm… I don't know. From one of the people on the streets, I guess."

"Young or old?"

"I honestly don't remember," she shrugged. "But I'll tell you if I ever do."

There was something in her voice that was giving away a certain turmoil and he didn't like it at all. He could even swear that her hands were shaking each time she picked something to feed him.

"Rey, what happened yesterday?" he asked and she dropped the mozzarella ball, letting it roll until it touched her very uncomfortable overalls. She gulped knowing that he would not believe her just as he didn't believe her about the attack. Or worse. He would tell her that she deserved it and to await for worse treatment.

"Rey," he put his hand over hers, stopping her from taking the mozzarella ball. "Please. What did he do to you?"

Her eyes filled up with tears and she lowered her gaze. Although life on the streets had never been easy, at least she had always been able to defend herself there with the help of her skills or of other people like her. But ever since she got there, she had slowly and foolishly got used to that house and to the routine. It almost felt like home and it made her feel safe, despite the imminent threat that Ben's condition dictated her fate.

"He cut your hair," he remarked on a grave tone and Rey nodded. "What else, Rey?"

She quickly wiped the tear in the corner of her eye and sniffed licking her lips.

"He made me feel like an animal. He made me undress and forbade me from wearing anything but this uniform the other man brought."

Ben's lips thinned in a firm line and his gaze darkened. Rey was ready for his shower of cruel words anytime soon, so she held her breath for a few moments, focusing on his stubble. But his answer never came and the pressure made her snap.

" _This _is not how I've imagine my life," she cried. "I hoped to have a place where to live. A single room with peach coloured curtains and a rocking chair and a bed. I wanted a warm shower and clothes and a small kitchen where I could finally learn to cook and… Oh, Lord! Books! I want to read and to learn and be like anyone else! And you gave me some of these, but I am a prisoner and I have to pay for something I didn't do, but at the same time also for something I did do. Because not a single day passes without regretting what I've done to you and I feel so guilty because I've almost killed and you gave me all of these and I don't deserve them. Maybe you should have killed me or-or sent me to jail. At least there I wouldn't have felt to alone. Maybe I would have been in danger, but I would have been aware of it. Here I was feeling so safe and then that man came and… and…"

After she finished confessing her feelings, her chest was feeling slightly lighter and Ben seemed more like her friend rather than her jailer. His big eyes were soft and his lips were parted. There was nothing that could assure her he was going to laugh or mock her pain. In fact, she saw compassion, perhaps empathy. Little did she know that she was not that far from the truth.

_This is not how it was meant to be! I've never wanted this! _

_It was a matter of time, my boy. They've blamed you and pressured you until you couldn't take it anymore. It's their fault and now they won't ever take you back. Stay here with me and be my heir. _

Ben exhaled after having held his breath. Snoke's fingers seemed so vivid on his skin, even years after his fall to the dark side and so long after his death. If he was to die and allow Pryde to take his place, what would happen to Rey?

"Look," he cleared his throat. "I can't promise you much or help you with how you feel, but he is never ever going to set foot in here. As long as I live, you're safe from him."

_As long as he lived? _What was that supposed to mean? Was his condition indeed that bad?

"Also, you can wear whatever you want. I agree with not calling me Ben in front of Hux, but in what concerns me, you ca-"

"Do you have a family?"

His eyes grew wider and his jaw almost dropped. He had sure never expected that question to ever come up from her mouth. How much did she know? If she was indeed a puppet of the Resistance, then she must have heard rumours… What if she accidentally said something in front of Hux or Pryde? Then he would be dead and she would be in a far worse situation.

"I had one," he smiled miserably. "And then I didn't. Why?"

Rey shrugged, playing with the mozzarella ball between her fingers as the other hand was still covered by his.

"You were all alone all this time?"

It was time for Ben's eyes to become watery.

"Still am. Always have been. So you see, my little cat? We're not that different after all."

"Indeed," she murmured throwing the mozzarella ball on the tray and putting her own hand over his and silently inviting him to use his other hand as well, forming a tower. "We make quite a team."

"I wouldn't call us a team, but maybe I can be your teacher."

_Teacher _? she looked at him in confusion.

Ben let go of her hands and took the books. He put aside some of the volumes he had ordered for himself, leaving only the colourful ones.

"You said you know how to read some words, but I think it's time you learnt everything, including how to write."

Rey stared at the shiny cover and the little mouse holding a pencil, then at Ben. Hesitating, she took the book and opened it. She was finally going to learn to read and write!

"Why?" she cried.

"Any underprivileged person is proof that a system has failed its citizens. When I launched that programme, you were probably on the streets for more than ten years. However, it should still have helped you. Any person has a role in society and keeping people poor and uneducated is only a waste of potential. So as you're helping me recover, I'm going to help you discover yourself and your potential."

That was Kylo Ren, the murderous snake responsible for the death of many people and the nightmare of many others. He was ruthless, cruel, and dangerous… and yet he was willing to teach a stray cat, as he called her, to read and write and discover the world. He was giving her a chance out of some code of honour and sense of duty she couldn't understand.

"Thank you," she whispered overwhelmed by the contradicting thoughts and emotions. "You're a good man."

Ben gasped. A good man? He was far from that. He was only doing his duty and also trying to get her to confess, but before he got the chance to contradict her and remind her of how much of a monster he was, Rey leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Her lips lingered on his sensitive skin and only stopped when she realised that the stubble was both tickling her and bothering her. But now that her lips were no longer pressed against his skin, she was so close and he could see how curled her eyelashes were. She had a tiny scar on her cheek, but it was barely visible among all those adorable freckles. The Resistance had truly reached its lowest if it had dared take advantage of such a poor yet beautiful soul.

"Thank you," she repeated, pulling him out of his reverie. She straightened her back and looked at the plate, deciding what to feed him further. However, Ben didn't want her to go back. He barely fought the urge to hug her and hold her close and he couldn't understand what was that and why was he feeling like that. He had never felt such thing for anyone else, not ever Kory, whose image and memory were already fading away as if she had been nothing but an illusion… which was not that far from the truth.

"Ben?" he flinched hearing Rey's voice. She was feeding him some cucumber and some yellowish cheese, which was probably going to be very salty. "Come on. Eat!" she encouraged him with an excited smile on her face. "If you eat faster, we have more time to study."

"Yes," he nodded suddenly sharing her excitement. "We do."


End file.
